Dealing with the Consequences
by Lastsyns
Summary: After taking drugs, Jack attacks the Doctor. Now hurt and confused the two must learn to live with the consequences of his actions.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sat back in the small booth of the club relaxing. It wasn't the type of place he would normally frequent, but Jack had insisted on a night out. The two of them hadn't had much time alone together since adopting their twin daughters just over five years ago, so reluctantly he had left the girls in Martha's care as the two of them went out for what Jack called a date night.

"Come on Doc," Jack called out drunkenly from where he was dancing. He shook his head and Jack shrugged. He tried to calculate how much alcohol Jack had consumed in the last few hours, but quickly gave up. Jack had started having a drink every night years back, but lately it had escalated and the Doctor knew he was going to have to put a stop to it for the children's sake. That could wait until tomorrow though, tonight he would let Jack have one last night of fun. He smiled as Jack came up to him and slid into the booth next to him. Jack leaned over and drunkenly kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go home," Jack slurred.

"All right," The Doctor agreed and slipped out the other side of the booth. He put his coat on and then watched Jack head back to the bar and down another shot, before heading to the door. He didn't wait for him as he went outside and the Doctor left the club alone. It was a dreary night but the TARDIS was parked in the alley nearby. As he turned to head into the alley he was grabbed roughly and slammed against the wall. Jack leaned in and kissed him while moving his hands up to unbutton his shirt.

"Jack stop," The Doctor said firmly turning his head away, but Jack ignored him. Jack's eyes were dilated and something was wrong as he continued to try to unbutton the Doctor's shirt. The Doctor tried to slip around him and Jack slammed him roughly against the wall again.

"I'm not good enough for you Doctor. We can share a home together but you can't be seen in a club with me." Jack hissed as his grip tightened on the Doctor's biceps. Without warning Jack slammed him backward again, causing him to hit his head hard against the wall, then threw him towards the ground. His head was pounding as he tried to move away and to the safety of his TARDIS.

"Jack, this isn't you. You have been drugged. We need to get you to the Medi-bay so I can help you." He found himself begging as he tried to get to his feet. Jack kicked him in the stomach and he let out all his breath and doubled over in pain, giving Jack the advantage to knock him to the ground again.

"Always trying to run away from me, you left me on that Game Station and then tried again to run from me, all the way to the end of the universe. You're not going any where this time Doctor," Jack slurred as he grabbed the Doctor's leg and fought him to put his foot on the cement block. With the Doctor weakened slightly all ready from the first two blows, Jack used it to his advantage and slammed his leg down on to the block. Without hesitation Jack stomped down on his shin, and the Doctor howled in pain. He pulled his leg back but Jack grabbed it again and repeated his actions. This time the Doctor felt his leg snap and he froze, shocked.

"There now you're not going any where." Jack purred as he pushed the Doctor on to his back and started to undo his trousers.

"Jack stop," He hissed with all the fury the Oncoming storm would allow. He was rewarded by a fist hitting him squarely in the jaw and he blacked out. When he came too moments later, he was on his stomach and Jack was holding his arms behind his back as he pushed himself painfully into his body.

"Please," He whimpered as he came back to awareness. He fought not to get sick as his insides burned from Jack's movements. His head was throbbing around where it was slammed, and he didn't even want to think about his leg, bending below the knee and at an angle that sent jolts of pain through his body, with every jerk. Tears filled his eyes

"Jack, please," He cried and was relieved, when Jack's movements stopped.

Jack heard the Doctor crying and looked around for the source. The Doctor never cried and for him to be, something had to be seriously wrong. Jack looked down and saw the man pinned beneath him. Letting go of his arms he scrambled off of him quickly and away. He couldn't stop himself from being sick as he realized what he had done. Over and over he emptied his stomach against the side of the alley. He heard the Doctor whimper and turned to see him trying to pull his trousers up, blood glistening on his thighs. He moved closer to him.

"Get away from me," The Doctor snapped, causing Jack to freeze in his tracks.

"Let me," Jack began, still feeling slightly delirious.

"No, leave me alone," The Doctor hissed and then cried out in pain again as he managed to get his trousers up. He pulled himself on his stomach towards the TARDIS. Every movement he fought to stay conscious. Nearing the door, he snapped his fingers and she opened them for him.

"Doc," Jack began as he watched the Doctor pulling himself along the ground. He sat down heavily against the bricks and pulled his cell phone out. "Ianto, I need you to come and arrest me. I also want you to call Martha and tell her the Doctor's on his way." He didn't say anymore as he threw the phone to the side, to let Ianto trace the signal. The Doctor looked back at him one last time as he finally managed to get through the TARDIS doors. He snapped his fingers and the door closed separating them.

The Doctor let himself pass out, once inside the safety of his TARDIS. She wouldn't let Jack on unless, he told her too and at this point, that was never going to happen again. He needed help and thankfully he knew just where to find her. He couldn't get to the controls though. Taking out his sonic he activated Emergency protocol one and sent the TARDIS on her way. He barely had the energy to get out of the way of the doors and screamed in pain as she landed roughly. He heard a key in the door and the doors opened slowly.

Martha entered holding her emergency travel bag and took one look at him laying just off to the side of the entrance. "What happened," She asked as she knelt down and began to assess his injuries.

"Jack," He whimpered as the darkness welcomed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was sitting in the living room, of the Doctor's house, watching the telly quietly, while the girls slept. They had both kept her busy most of the evening and she was just enjoying some time alone when the phone rang. She glanced down at it, thinking it would be Mickey again. She had left him in charge of their own son while she watched the twins and though he was great with their son, bedtime was beyond him. She was surprised though to see Ianto's name on the caller ID. The last thing she wanted to do was work tonight. She considered just ignoring it and pretending later that she didn't hear it.

"Hello." She answered after a brief fight with herself.

"Martha, the Doctor is on his way home and I am on my way to arrest Jack." Ianto stated.

"Why, what happened?" She asked startled.

"I don't know." Ianto replied as the sound of the TARDIS arriving filled the small house.

"Thank you Ianto," Martha said quickly before hanging up the phone. She rushed to the hall closet, where she had stored her medical bag and opened it. She hoped that she wouldn't need it and that Jack had just gotten overly drunk and the Doctor had left him behind. She was growing concerned about Jack's drinking and she was going to discuss it with the Doctor here soon, if it didn't change.

As she rushed aboard the TARDIS, all hopes of not needing it changed. The Doctor looked as though he had been in a fight and lost badly. His head was bleeding, his dress shirt was opened slightly and filthy, with both dirt and blood. His hands were both scraped and bleeding and there was also dirt and blood on his pants. His leg was laying at a strange angle, slightly bent at the knee and then bent again further down with a bump, that she hoped was not bone breaking through the skin, pressing against his trouser leg.

"What happened," She asked as she knelt down to begin assessing the injuries.

"Jack," he whimpered before passing out. Martha heard him say it, but she didn't believe it. She had seen the two of them together many times over the years and Jack had never hit the Time Lord, not even when they were fighting. For Jack to have snapped and hurt him this badly, was something she would have never expected. She quickly got into her medical bag and pulled out her stethoscope and a pin light. She checked his pupil response and was relieved when they reacted quickly. She was in no position to do surgery on him. She needed help. Pulling out her cell, she called Mickey and put it to speaker phone, laying it on the grating of the TARDIS. She pulled on a pair of gloves and then examined the wound on the back of the Doctor's head.

"I have it under control Martha," Mickey answered sound exasperated.

"I am happy to hear that, but I need your help. The Doctor's been badly injured. I need you to call my mum and get her to come here to watch the girls. I also need you here to help me and I am going to call Tom here as well." Martha stated. She turned the Doctor's head slightly and he groaned.

"Shh, it's okay, I am just checking your head," She informed him softly.

"What about Jack?" Mickey asked.

"No," The Doctor moaned.

"Don't worry about him, Ianto is taking care of Jack." Martha responded trying to comfort the Doctor as well as let Mickey know. "Just get over her now."

"Be there in ten," Mickey replied. Hanging up Martha immediately dialed Tom.

"Hang in their Doctor, I am getting Mickey and Tom to help me and then we will get you off of this cold grating and into the medi-bay." Martha comforted him.

"Hello?" Tom answered.

"Tom, I hate to ask you, but my friend the Doctor is injured and I need help treating him." Martha told him. She had told Tom about the Doctor while they dated. Tom had treated her well but in the end they couldn't make it work and ended up going their separate ways. Now she still consulted with him occasionally medically but rarely saw him outside of the hospital.

"I have a late shift tomorrow but I can come down tonight. Which hospital are you at?" Tom responded.

"I can't bring him to a hospital, he's not human. We are aboard his ship, which is parked inside his office." She gave Tom the address to the Doctor's home and got his assurance he would be their quickly. She turned her full attention back to the Doctor, who was now watching her with pain in his eyes.

"I need to check your leg and get it into a splint. I am going to cut through your trousers to remove them." She told him as she reached into her beg and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"No, please stop," He whimpered trying to move away from her with his eyes wide and scared. She sat down the scissors and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe here now Doctor. No one is going to hurt you again, but I need to see your leg. Do you want me to give you a dose of pain killers first?" She asked him and he nodded weakly. She took his hand and he gripped hers tightly. "Okay, I will get them as soon as Mickey gets here. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Jack," He whispered again as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't go on and he didn't want to think about what Jack had done. He just wanted Martha to drug him and let him slip into the oblivion the drugs would bring. Martha made gentle shushing noises as she stroked his shoulder. She wasn't going to tell him it was all right, not when she didn't know for sure it was going to be. Mickey came rushing on and froze.

"What the hell.." He began, but Martha interrupted him.

"Mickey," She snapped and shook her head, before continuing in a gentler voice again. "I need you to please come here and hold his hand, so I can get his pain killers. Then I am going to examine and splint his leg while we wait for Tom." Mickey knelt down and took the Time Lords hand. She noticed the Doctor's grip tightened to the point where his knuckles were almost white and realized he had been being gentle with her. She hurried out of the room quickly and straight into the medi-bay. She quickly found his pain killers and a syringe. Returning to him she drew up a dose and delivered it into his arm.

"There now, just let that work Doctor," She said softly as she pulled out the scissors again. She quickly but carefully, cut up his trousers leg and moved them, cursing loudly when she saw the bone tip sticking out of his skin. They were going to have to do emergency surgery to repair the damage. She had never performed surgery on him before though and was immediately nervous about the prospect.

"Doctor, as soon as Tom gets here, we are going to have to take you in and perform surgery." She told him gently. "Your bone in your leg has broken through the skin and we need to fix it. Unless you can place yourself into a healing coma and repair the damage."

"Leg still needs to be set," He told her, he was staring up at the ceiling of the TARDIS and she was worried he was going into shock.

"Stay with us now Doctor," She said as Mickey took off his coat and folded it, placing it beneath the Doctor's head. "Tom will be here shortly and then we can move you. Mickey do you know where he keeps the stretchers?"

"Yes," Mickey responded. He gently released the Doctor's hand and took off deeper into the TARDIS.

"How," She heard Tom say from the door. She could see the confusion in his eyes, but he turned professional quickly as he saw the injured Doctor laying on the ground.

"Hello my name is Tom, it is nice to finally meet you Doctor." He said politely as he knelt down next to Martha.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly." She said happily as he pulled on a pair of gloves and looked at his leg. Mickey arrived back with the stretcher and sat it down next to him, lining it up with his body.

"All right Doctor, Martha and I are going to support your legs and help you to move them onto the stretcher. Mickey can you help him move his upper body?" Tom said taking charge and Martha let him. The Doctor being her friend, made it hard for her to treat him objectively. Mickey nodded and moved into position. The Doctor mumbled something about Mickey the idiot, but Mickey ignored him.

"Doctor I want you to just relax and let us do the work." Tom said. "On the count of three. One, two, three." They lifted him slightly and moved him the slight distance to the stretcher. He cried out in pain through the pain killers and Martha noticed he was fighting to keep conscious again.

"Don't fight it Doctor," She soothed him, but his eyes opened further as he became more aware again. Mickey and Tom each took a side of the stretcher and lifted him up, following Martha to the medi-bay. Once inside she broke away to start gathering the supplies they would need to perform the surgery and then cast his leg. She got extra sterile pads to clean his hands and head. She was hoping he wouldn't need stitches in it as well but she wasn't sure yet. Her initial examination had been inconclusive due to the blood and dirt in it. Considering the dirt and the bone poking through the skin, she grabbed a strong antibiotic to give him.

"Stop it," he cried out and she rushed back over to his side, to see him fighting strongly against Tom and Mickey.

"What's going on?" She wondered.

"I was just trying to help him get out of these dirty clothes and into a clean hospital gown for the surgery and he panicked." Tom advised her. Even with his leg broken he was trying to get off the bed and away from them. Against her better judgement, she quickly drew up a dose of medicine, and sedated him. He looked at her with betrayal in his eyes as he lost consciousness again.

"You need to work fast, that medicine won't keep him out for long." Martha commented. Tom and Mickey quickly stripped him and all three of them paused upon seeing the blood on his pants.

"Well that explains a lot," Martha commented at a loss for any other words. "Once he comes around again I want to talk to him, then we can put him under for the surgery and clean his wounds and make him feel more comfortable over all. Mickey can you please call Ianto and see if he has Jack secured. Also I want you to make sure Jack is on suicide watch."

"I know of a psychiatrist who specializes in spousal abuse. I will call him and see if he can visit Jack." Tom stated as he pulled out his own phone. Both of them left the medi-bay, leaving her alone with the Doctor. As she waited for him to come back around, she began to gently clean his head and saw that she could get away with gluing it, and stitches or staples wouldn't be needed. She hoped that luck would continue to be on their side and that his overall injuries, besides, his leg would be minor. Regardless though it was going to take the Doctor a long time to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in the cell of Torchwood, wearing just his trousers, everything else had been taken from him by Ianto. He hadn't said a word since Ianto had picked him up in the alleyway by the club and the only movements he had made was to go from sitting in one place to another. Ianto sat watching him on the CCTV. He had received a call not to long ago from Mickey where he had been informed of the Doctor's injuries and told to keep watch on Jack. He wasn't stupid though and the minute they had arrived he had stripped Jack before putting him in the cell.

If he hadn't seen the blood on Jack's hands himself, he never would have believed, that Jack had attacked the Doctor. Jack and him had dated for several years before the Doctor had come back into Jack's life and not once during that time, had Jack ever raised a hand to him. It didn't matter how drunk he was Jack wasn't abusive. The phone rang again, this time from an unknown number.

"Ianto Jones speaking," He answered.

"Ianto, this is Tom Milligan." The voice on the other side said.

"Now is not a good time, Tom," He informed him, remembering Martha's old boyfriend. He hadn't heard from Tom in years.

"I know. I am with Martha helping her to treat the Doctor. I am calling to let you know, I have called a psychiatric friend of mine name Mike Bruner. He is going to come down there and assess Jack. He should be there within the hour."

"I will watch for him." Ianto responded. "How is the Doctor?"

"We are taking him into surgery soon, I have to go now." Tom responded but said no more about the Doctor. Ianto closed his phone and then placed his hand on the screen.

"Jack what have you done?" He asked softly.

-DW-

Martha had just finished gluing the Doctor's head and was wiping blood off of his neck when the Doctor began to wake. He was immediately panicked again by the fact he couldn't see her.

"Shh, I'm just finishing with your head. You have a nasty cut but I have glued it and you won't even be able to see it with your hair." Martha commented as she moved around so that he could see her better, without having to place pressure on the wound.

"Where's Mickey?" He asked slightly confused.

"Mickey and Tom stepped out for a moment so that we could talk." Martha advised him softly.

"No," He turned his head slightly so he was looking at the ceiling. Martha gently took his chin in her hand and turned his face back.

"Doctor we saw the blood. Now I know this is hard but is there anything you aren't telling me." Martha asked. He looked ashamed as he lowered his eyes.

"I couldn't stop him," He whispered.

"I would like to examine you and make sure you're okay." Martha said softly.

"Martha no," He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. Martha started at him quietly for a moment. She wondered what was going on in his head that would make him beg and whimper the way he was. He had always been so strong and determined and now just looking at him it was clear he was lost. Jack attacking him, had ripped his world apart.

"We are going to sedate you here soon and set your leg. I am also going to clean up any wounds you have with a good antiseptic and give you an antibiotic injection. During the surgery we are going to ventilate you, which is standard procedure and insert a catheter. Do I have your permission to examine you then?" Martha asked as she laid out their plan. He nodded weakly.

Mickey and Tom returned a short time later and the three of them prepared for the surgery. They x-rayed his leg and found that both bones had broke through but it was only the tibia that had broke through. To break his bone took a large amount of force and that Jack had accomplished surprised both Martha and Mickey. While Tom examined the x-rays and planned. Her and Mickey set up the surgical room. The Doctor had a sterile room on the TARDIS that they were going to use and they moved everything they would need into it before washing up. Once the Doctor was moved, they would wash up again and start. Martha set up an IV and carefully placed the needle a little way's up his arm, knowing he hated it in his hand. She prepared the first dose of sedatives and injected it into the canola.

"See you soon," She whispered as he fell asleep.

-DW-

The Doctor was under for several hours but thankfully there was no complications. They reduced the bone and put a metal plate in to hold it in place. Martha cleaned the wound and they stitched, bandaged and then cast him. His leg was still swelling and Martha placed extra padding around it to try to compensate. They were going to have to keep a close eye on his leg though and probably change the cast out in a few days.

Working together they cleaned the gravel out of his hands and cleaned all the scrapes and bruises. Tom examined him and declared the bleeding was from slight tearing but nothing that needed their intervention. They took several blood samples and Martha gave him the injection of the strong antibiotic. Once done, they wheeled him back out in to the medi-bay and made sure his leg was propped up in a sling, to help reduce the swelling.

Martha was once again left alone with him as Tom cleaned up and Mickey went to inform her mum and Ianto that the surgery had gone well. She had offered to do both jobs but it was agreed that he would probably feel more comfortable with her in the room then them. Martha sat beside his bed watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed cleanly on his own again. Now that he had been cleaned up, she could see just how pale he was and also see the bruise that was forming on his chin. The first indication of him starting to come back around was a groan and then he swatted at the IV in his arm.

"Causing problems all ready," Martha chuckled as she moved his hand away. "You couldn't wait five minutes."

"I don't like it," He rasped.

"I know, but it has to stay in for a little while. Now open those eyes and look at me." He scrunched his nose up at the suggestion and smacked his lips sleepily as he ignored her and promptly fell back asleep. About ten minutes later he tried to pick at the IV again and this time when she stopped him, he opened his eyes a crack to glare at her.

"Leave it, or I will tie your hand down so you can't pick at it." Martha commented.

"Martha," He complained and she smiled at him.

"Your throat sounds dry, do you want a drink?" She asked offering him a glass with a little bit of water in it and a straw. He nodded and she helped him to drink the contents before he slumped back into the pillows again. His eyes drifted closed and she let him. He had come through the anesthetic just fine and was maintain a good breathing rhythm as well as heart beats. He had been responsive when he woke up and she was happy with his progress.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was all ready almost four in the morning. It didn't seem like that much time had passed and the girls would be up soon to get ready for school and her own son usually went to daycare. For now the family was asleep though and she would let them hide there, because in the morning all of their lives would change.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom finished cleaning up and came out into the Medi-bay. Martha was finishing checking the Doctor over and he motioned for her to join him. The Doctor was awake again and while he was following her with his eyes, he hadn't said anything to her. Still she talked to him and let him know exactly what she was doing, from checking his foot to make sure the cast wasn't too tight, to topping up his pain killers.

"Has anyone taken a sample of Jack's blood yet? We need to analyze it so we can figure out if there was something in his system that made him lash out." Tom asked Martha quietly, once she was by his side.

"Drugs," The Doctor mumbled as he turned his eyes and looked at them.

"Do you know what kind," Martha asked him and he shook his head no. "Did he take them willingly." He shrugged and then turned his eyes up to the ceiling.

"How is he doing," Tom asked in a soft whisper.

"He is down, but he came out of the anesthetic just fine. I have checked the capillary refill on his toes and it is good. My main concern now is that he won't be able to reach a healing coma in order to assist and speed up his healing." Martha commented.

"He can hear you," The Doctor hissed at them and they both came over to his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize your hearing was that good." Tom commented. "I am going to head over to Torchwood now and collect a sample of blood for analysis." Tom left and Martha took her place next to the Doctor again.

"You didn't deny that Jack may have willingly took drugs. Has he done drugs in the past?" Martha inquired.

"Occasionally," The Doctor's voice was monotone and his eyes were still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Since the twins were born?" She received another shrug in reply before he closed his eyes ending the conversation. The morning passed quickly around them as the Doctor either slept, pretended to be asleep, or stared quietly at the ceiling. Francine poked her head in before taking the girls to school.

"The girls are asking to see the Doctor," she whispered to Martha.

"He just fell asleep again, I really don't want to wake him." Martha commented back coming to the door. She peeked around the corner to see identical faces looking up at her. "You can go see him, just be quiet and tiptoe." She watched them cross the room to the Doctor's bed.

"What have they been told?" She asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Only that the Doctor has a broken leg and that Jack is at Torchwood. I thought it would be best for the Doctor to decide how much he wanted them to know." Francine commented as Martha knelt down to catch Sophie as she ran across the medi-bay in tears and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I want papa," She sobbed.

"I know sweetie, but Papa is at Torchwood." Martha cooed.

"Bring her here," The Doctor spoke up, opening his eyes. She cared Sophie across the medi-bay and deposited her carefully on the Time Lord, she then lifted Emily up and placed her on the bed. The Doctor lovingly cuddled his twins as he comforted them.

Neither him or Jack planned on becoming fathers again when they picked up the ship of refuges running from a nearby planet. The ship had broken down and on board were nine people all except three of them dead from oxygen deprivation. Of the three there were was a middle aged man, who would go on to live a healthy life and two young females, one of which was heavily pregnant. The first young female would have health problems the rest of her life, but she managed to survive. He tried his hardest to save the twin's mother but she passed away during birth from complications.

Originally they planned to take all of the refugees to their home world and let them live out their lives. The plan was fine for the adults but for the twins it wasn't a possibility. He didn't know it at the time but the twins were half human and would have grown up being frowned upon by their society. For even though the species looked human they took pride in the fact they were tall and thin, with long delicate features and blonde haired. It was obvious even as newborns that his daughters wouldn't share the same characteristics. Both babies were short and slightly chubby with brown hair. He couldn't leave them. During the two weeks he had them in his care, while he tried to get them a home, he had grown to care deeply about them and he refused to leave them to a life of hardship for circumstances beyond their control. Now it was only the two green eyed children that gave him a reason to keep going.

"You promised you would wake us." Sophie, sobbed in his arms.

"I know and I am sorry. That must have been confusing and scary waking up to Francine, instead of daddy," He commented and she nodded.

"When will papa come home," Emily asked looking up at him.

"Not for awhile," He murmured, holding them both a little tighter. He looked at Martha as she approached the bed again. "It is time to go and get ready for school. Francine is going to take you."

"Will you pick us up?" Sophie asked she scrambled off the bed.

"Not today, but I will be here when you get home." He promised them. He smiled and waved goodbye as they left the medi-bay hand in hand. As soon as they were gone though, his face fell and his eyes returned to the ceiling.

-DW-

Tom arrived at Torchwood to see Jack on the CCTV still sitting on the floor of the cell staring down. "Did Doctor Bruner ever arrive?" He asked Ianto as he followed him down to the cells.

"Yes, he was here for about two hours and Jack refused to talk to him during that time. He had to leave but he is coming back tonight to try again." Ianto commented as he pulled out his key and let Tom into the cell. Ianto stood just inside the cell, keeping watch as Tom went over to Jack and knelt in front of him.

"Hi Jack, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Tom Milligan. I am here on behalf of Martha to take a blood sample so that we can test for drugs. I will be submitting the information to the police and it will be up to the Doctor if he wants to press charges. Now it might make it easier on you, if you tell me what you took." He explained as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"9d" Jack whispered.

"I have never heard of it." Tom replied as he took Jack's arm and tied a tourniquet around it before inserting the needle of the syringe and taking two vials of blood for testing.

"It is from the 51st century."

"Have you used it in the past?" Tom questioned and Jack nodded. "Did you willingly take it last night?"

"Yes," He turned his head away from Tom. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Eventually." Tom answered vaguely. "My friend Mike is coming back later. When he does, I think you should talk to him."

"Maybe," Jack whispered, but he knew Tom was right. He was all ready suffering from a hangover from the alcohol and the drug would be in his system for awhile yet, but the effects were mild. He would get himself clean though. He had blown it with the Doctor but maybe he could still be a good father to their daughters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor lay staring up at the ceiling of the medi-bay. For the first time since last night, he was by himself with his thoughts. He kept replaying the events over and over in his head, but no matter how many different scenarios he came up with, he still couldn't picture Jack attacking him.

He could have dealt with Jack, if Jack had stopped with hitting his head against the wall. Breaking his leg was a little harder but he was sure he could have coped. Pain was one thing for him, pain he could deal with. But it was the humiliation of the act of Jack raping him and then having to crawl to his TARDIS, that he couldn't began to cope with. Sex had always been an issue for them. Jack was from the 51st century where sex was an open experience and for Jack flirting was as natural as breathing. For him though, being a Time Lord, he had been taught that he should be above such mundane things as sex. He should instead focus on bettering his mind and in turn the society. He had rebelled against the Time Lords and lived how he wanted to, but sex was still something he barely considered. For Jack's sake, he would occasionally give in but the act itself was rare between the two of them. Up until last night, he thought they were making it work.

He shifted a little in the bed and pain tore through his leg making him cry out. His pain killers had begun to fade but he didn't call Martha to top them up, not yet. He waited a moment completely still, listening for her to arrive before he closed his eyes and tried to sink down into the healing coma. Earlier when he hadn't been able to achieve it, he thought for sure it was a mixture of the pain killers and Tom being in the room that stopped him. Now he wasn't so sure, he almost managed to achieve it, when his mind started to race and he began to panic. He forced himself to wake up again and realized that the panic was caused by footsteps approaching him.

He chastised himself for being afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything. He would land on an unknown planet and stroll through the place as if he owned it. He laughed at people who captured him and he had a few of his own naked escape stories. Yet now the mere sound of footsteps coming near him, made him worry. Anger at Jack quickly replaced the fear and he opened his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Martha said softly as she checked his information on the screen. "But since you are awake, do you need more pain killers?"

"Please," he replied as he set his eyes on his new favorite dot on the ceiling. He focused on it, until the dot came in to focus as the rest of the room blurred around it. He felt the drugs enter his system and guessed that Martha had used the canola to deliver them. He hated the IV and as soon as he had a chance, he was going to take it out. He didn't realize how tense he was until he felt his body beginning to relax.

"My mum was going to take the girls and Samuel to the park to play before bringing them home, if that is okay?" Martha questioned.

"Fine."

"If you want we can set up a table in here and they can join you for supper. Then Mickey is going to take Samuel home and I am going to stay." Martha continued.

"All right," He muttered

"Then I was going to take the girls to the stables in town and buy them a fire breathing pony that came through the rift."

"Sounds good." He replied. He jumped as Martha placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," She apologized. "You need to talk about what happened. Keeping it bottled up inside is not good for you."

"I don't need to talk Martha." He replied indignantly.

"You just agreed I could buy the girls a fire breathing horse and then jumped when I placed a hand on your shoulder." Martha informed him. "I don't expect you to talk to me, but there is a man I think you should talk to. He is a psychiatrist and he helped my family a lot to deal with the year. He only takes in clients from UNIT and being that you still technically work for UNIT, I am sure we can get him down here."

"I am fine Martha," He rolled his eyes back towards the ceiling.

"This time I don't believe you Doctor. You are not fine and after what happened, that is perfectly acceptable. If you won't talk to someone and try to get through this for yourself, do it for Emily and Sophie. They are going to need you Doctor." Martha knew it was low to bring the children into the conversation but she also knew it was the only thing that might convince him. He walked away from the Time War alone and depressed, losing Rose and then the year that never was hurt him more. He thought he had finally found happiness again, with Jack and that was destroyed.

"Fine," He turned to look at her again for a moment. She took his hand and he squeezed hers in return. It was the soft kiss she planted on his forehead though, that made him lose it, and he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face. He hated the fact that at this moment, he never wanted to see Jack again, but the very thought made both of his hearts ache.

-DW-

After Tom left, Jack pulled himself off of the floor and moved to lay down on the small cot within the cell. Normally he didn't sleep that much, but right now, he felt as though he could sleep for the next year and still be exhausted.

"Would you like a coffee sir," Ianto asked as he stood outside the cell door.

"I'm not your boss right now, Ianto. You don't have to call me sir." Jack responded.

"Sorry sir." Ianto replied immediately and Jack felt himself smile a moment before the somber look returned to his face.

"Coffee sounds good?" He agreed.

"Right away." Ianto left. Jack felt like hell and knew that the beginning stages of with drawl hadn't even started yet. He could kill himself and get the drug out of his system, but after what he did, he deserved all the aches and pains that would come from it. 9d was a horrible drug to withdraw from and it often killed the person in the process, making most people who started the drug, addicts for life.

Much to Jack's displeasure though, death for him would only be temporary and he would have to come back to the life that he ruined. He had everything he had ever wanted. The man he loved, two beautiful daughters, a job that he enjoyed and a warm home to return to every night. Though several months ago, he had started to feel restless again. He couldn't shake the feeling and rather then talking to anyone about it, he started drinking heavier again. When the drinking didn't work, he turned to the drugs. Last night wasn't the first time he had taken them but it was the largest amount he had taken at once.

He couldn't help but wondering, if he had hurt the Doctor in the past few weeks and just couldn't remember it. Had he forced himself on the Doctor before in the privacy of their own home and the Doctor not seen that he wasn't himself and just let him for Jack's sake like every other time. The Doctor didn't like sex and he knew it, still every few months he would give in and let Jack make love to him. Jack had always been as gentle and loving as possible, but it never changed the Time Lord's mind.

He felt his stomach clench again and he managed to get to the small toilet in the cell before he was sick. He continued to gag for awhile and try to empty his all ready empty stomach again, before he finally collapsed backwards, to sit against the wall again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a plastic cup filled with coffee sitting just inside the cell door. Ianto had brought it in and then left again without saying a word or trying to comfort Jack. For that Jack was grateful, he didn't deserve to be comforted.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha sat quietly comforting the Doctor as he tried to pull himself together. He was exhausted still but he didn't want to sleep anymore, he didn't want to think either. He wished he could just turn off his mind but that wasn't a possibility. He could hold many trains of thoughts at once. Martha left his side for a moment and returned with a cool cloth, for him to wipe his face with.

"I have something else we need to talk about. I know normally when you receive an injury you place yourself into a healing coma, but you haven't done that yet." Martha inquired.

"I've tried. I couldn't get deep enough." He admitted.

"Do you know why?" Martha asked even more concerned. He nodded rather than answer her. "If I sit here with you, do you think you might be able to achieve it?" She asked and he was grateful that she understood without him having to explain. He closed his eyes and began to sink down. He was almost there when a cell began to ring and his eyes shot open as his hearts began to pound. Martha swore and placed a comforting hand on his as she answered the phone.

"Hello Tom," She answered and then shook her head as he rolled his eyes.

"Hello Martha,is the Doctor awake. I need to talk to him for a moment." Tom responded. He mouthed no at her and she ignored him as she placed the phone on speaker and set it down near him. He groaned loudly to show his dismay at the gesture. "Go on Tom."

"Doctor I know you don't want to talk about Jack..." Tom began but was interrupted.

"Then why are we?" He asked irritated.

"Because I have a question about a drug from the future and you are the only one who will be able to answer it." Tom finished and then waited for a moment before continuing. "Jack admitted to me that he was taking a drug called 9D."

"Idiot."

"Can you tell us about it?" Martha asked.

"Ask Jack," He responded as he reached over and hung up the phone.

"Oi, that was rude." Martha chastised him softly.

"I'm tired," He responded and held his hand to her. She took it and he gripped it as he tried again to sink down into the healing coma. She watched the monitors and rather then achieve it, he sunk down into a deep sleep instead.

"Close enough," She whispered as his grip loosened and his breathing evened out. She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles before laying it on the bed.

-DW-

It was still early in the day when Tom arrived at Torchwood for the second time. He had taken the blood samples to the hospital to be tested and then had lunch. He called the Doctor on the way back to Torchwood and was slightly surprised when the Doctor had just hung up on him. He didn't know if Jack would be willing to answer his questions but he had to try.

"Ready to fill out a report?" Gwen asked as he entered the hub. He had wanted to go straight to the police, but Gwen explained that she was the police liaison for Torchwood and because the Doctor wasn't human it was better to go through her. She could file the necessary paperwork and not have to explain why he wasn't in a hospital, since he had to have surgery on his broken leg. Also they would be able to get Jack in Torchwood's cells and not have to move him.

"If it is all right, I need to talk to Jack first," Tom replied. Gwen looked around him to Ianto, who nodded his permission.

"I will be up in the conference room when you are ready." She left the room. Tom turned and followed Ianto down to the cells again. He didn't enter them this time as he stood outside the cell and observed Jack. He had moved back to the bed again, where he was sitting with his feet on the floor and his head hanging down. In his hand, he held a half full cup of coffee.

"Jack," Tom said stepping forward and Jack looked up at him. "I have a few questions I need to ask you and I am hoping you will be willing to answer them."

"I'll try," Jack replied softly.

"I have submitted your blood to the lab to be tested for drugs. I need to know if they are going to find any other drug besides 9d in your system." Tom stated.

"No."

"You previously stated the drug was from the 51st century, can you please tell me about it?" Tom asked. Jack went quiet and Tom waited patiently for him to speak again.

"The drug is a derivative of the pollen of a flower called Night Shade, similar to opium. The flower, though it shares a name with earth's flowers, can only be grown on a small planet that orbits a dwarf star. The planet has twin moons and the flower blooms once, under the twin full moons." He said finally. Ianto noticed that his voice was more monotone then normal and that he was still distancing himself even as he spoke to them.

"Why is it called 9d?" Tom asked.

"It is called 9d because most people only last nine days once the with drawl symptoms start. During that time they either restart using the drug or die."

"What can we expect while you with drawl?" Tom questioned, leaving no doubt in Jack's mind that they planned to get him off of the drug.

"The usual anxiety, sweating and aching muscles at first. As it progresses can cause nauseousness or the person will actually be sick. The body craves the drug and people have become violent because they thinks they need it. There have also been reported hallucinations or delusions. The major symptoms only last about a week. During that time it is important to keep them hydrated. The fluids help to flush the drug out of the system and people who drink or are on IV's have a higher success rate of getting off the drug."

"Is there anything we can do to make the with drawl easier?" Ianto asked, slightly worried. Though he was mad at Jack for what he had did to the Doctor, he was still one of his good friends and he didn't want him to suffer anymore then he had to.

"No."

"I have to ask, is that because there really is nothing or because you don't want our help?" Tom asked.

"Both," Jack answered honestly.

"I hope you change your mind, but in the meantime I thank you for your time today and I will be in touch." Tom promised as he left the cells.


End file.
